Segredo
by StrawK
Summary: -SongFic- "Você sempre me salva de mim mesma, Naruto-kun." -NaruHina-


-

**Segredo**

SongFic

**-**

E mais uma vez eu saio de madrugada te deixando sozinho, Naruto-kun.

Você dorme tão tranquilamente que me dá pena só de imaginar em te acordar e ver essa expressão de serenidade ser desfeita.

Na verdade, estou tentando esconder de mim mesma o medo que tenho de ver novamente sua decepção toda vez que eu faço isso.

-

_It's not so easy loving me, _

**Não é tão fácil me amar**

-

Mas você é tão bom comigo que sempre finge que está tudo bem.

Acho que ainda não me acostumei namorar você, mesmo que seja escondido de todos.

Nunca fui tratada com tanto carinho por alguém antes.

Nunca me senti tão querida, tão valorizada...

Entretanto... continuo me sentindo uma inútil por não ter coragem o suficiente para gritar ao mundo que a herdeira do Clã Hyuuga, que acabou de assumir sua posição de líder, está definitivamente apaixonada pelo garoto portador da Kyuubi.

-

_It gets so complicated  
All the things you've gotta be_

**Está tão complicado...**

**Todas as coisas que você tem que ser.**

-

Termino de calçar as sandálias, silenciosa, como sempre fui e sento-me à beira da cama.

Poderia ficar aqui, olhando você pelo resto da minha vida...

A janela entreaberta deixou uma brisa arrepiar-me os pelos.

Mas eu sabia por quê tremia.

Não pude evitar um sorriso triste ao pensar na ironia de nossa relação.

-

_Everything's changin, but you're the truth  
I'm amazed by all your patience_

**Tudo está mudando, mas você é a verdade**

**Estou impressionada com toda a sua paciência**

-

Quando finalmente eu consigo desabrochar, quando finalmente me torno a kuinochi que sempre quis ser, graças a seu exemplo, Naruto...

Quando finalmente você me notou, eu simplesmente... te decepciono.

Não sei o motivo. Acho que tive medo.

Regredi aos meus tempos de genin, em que ainda não havia me inspirado totalmente no seu 'jeito ninja' e acabei te convencendo a agir de um modo que você nunca agiria.

Agindo como eu.

-

_Everything I put you through_

**Tudo o que eu te faço suportar**

-

Naquele dia você não discordou do meu estúpido pedido, apenas assentiu e me deu um daqueles largos sorrisos bobos que eu tanto adoro.

"Não se preocupe, Hinata" - você disse depois - "Eu vou dar um jeito nisso!"

A verdade é que dessa vez, a única pessoa que pode resolver isso sou eu.

Porém, até agora... ainda não fiz nada.

-

_When I'm about to fall  
Somehow you're always waitin_

_with your open arms to catch me_

**Quando estou prestes a cair**

**De alguma forma você está sempre esperando**

**Com seus braços abertos para me segurar**

-

Apesar de agora ser uma destemida ninja de Konoha, ainda não consigo enfrentar meu pai.

E no momento, nós dois sabemos que ele é o maior empecilho para que fiquemos juntos.

Nós dois já sabemos que ele não te aceita. Pelo menos, não como o pretendente de Hyuuga Hinata.

Acho que levei tanto tempo para finalmente obter a admiração e respeito dele que agora tenho medo de estragar tudo, o contrariando.

Sim. Eu sei Naruto-kun.

Estou agindo como uma covarde.

O que me consola é que toda vez que eu te vejo, que sinto você... parece que é transferida a mim um pouco da sua personalidade.

-

_You're gonna save me from myself, _

**Você vai me salvar de mim mesma. **

-

Você se remexe na cama e balbucia algo que soa como 'ramen'.

Levo a mão à boca para abafar uma risada.

Isso me fez lembrar suas reclamações sobre eu não ter mais tempo de ir com você ao Ichiraku.

Realmente, as constantes reuniões do Clã Hyuuga tem me privado de muitos momentos ao seu lado.

Quando enfim me vejo livre de tais responsabilidades, você está fora em missão.

Então tenho que passar o tempo, tentando me distrair conversando com Kiba.

-

_My love is tainted by your touch  
Cuz some guys have shown me aces  
But you've got that royal flush_

**Meu amor está maculado pelo seu toque**

**Por que alguns rapazes me mostraram cartas,**

**Mas você tem o verdadeiro trunfo**

-

O que não adianta muito, por que mesmo que Kiba-kun e Akamaru sejam companhias agradáveis, os segundos continuam parecendo séculos quando você não está por perto.

-

_I know it's crazy everyday  
Well tomorrow may be shaky  
But you never turn away_

**Eu sei que todo dia é uma loucura.**

**Bem, o amanhã talvez seja turbulento**

**Mas você nunca volta atrás.**

-

Acho que nunca te disse com todas as letras o quanto sou grata por suportar essas coisas por mim.

Desde esse meu medo de assumir nosso romance até um ciúme bobo que você diz ter, por Kiba passar mais tempo ao meu lado do que você.

Uma vez você ficou realmente bravo com isso, e eu me senti tão péssima que não pude evitar chorar na sua frente.

Realmente não queria chorar, mas foi tão inevitável quanto corar toda vez que te vejo.

Antes, minha maior tristeza era te amar em segredo.

Agora, é te deixar triste por querer esconder esse amor.

Realmente não me entendo.

-

_Don't ask me why I'm cryin  
Cuz when I start to crumble  
You know how to keep me smilin'_

**Não me pergunte por que estou chorando**

**Porque quando eu começo a desmoronar**

**Você sabe como me manter sorrindo.**

-

"Eu te entendo, Hinata. Mas eu acredito em você e sei que no momento certo irá dar o seu melhor, 'ttebayo!"

Suas palavras ecoam em minha mente toda vez que eu penso que ainda não agi.

Ainda.

-

_You always save me from myself_

**Você SEMPRE me salva de mim mesma.**

-

Mas agora, Naruto...

Por você...

-

_I know it's hard, it's hard  
But you've broken all my walls_

**Eu sei que é difícil. ****É difícil...**

**Mas você tem quebrado todas as minhas barreiras**

-

Me levanto da cama e me curvo o suficiente para depositar um pequeno beijo em sua testa.

Você vira para o outro lado, e como sempre em seu sono, murmura algo quase inaudível.

Porém, ouvi perfeitamente:

"Acredito em você, Hinata."

-

_You've been my strength, so strong_

**Você tem sido minha força, tão forte...**

-

"Obrigada, Naruto-kun."

Me dirijo à porta.

-

_And don't ask me why I love you_

**E não me pergunte por que eu te amo**

-

Esta madrugada voltarei para a mansão Hyuuga mais uma vez, mas de manhã será diferente.

-

_It's obvious your tenderness  
Is what I need to make me a better woman to myself_

**É óbvio que sua ternura**

**É o que eu preciso para me tornar uma mulher melhor para mim mesma**

-

Nessa manhã, eu dirigirei a reunião do conselho do clã.

E todos ali presentes, principalmente meu pai, saberão que Hinata Hyuuga aceitou o pedido de casamento de Uzumaki Naruto.

-

_You're gonna save me from myself_

**Você vai me salvar de mim mesma**

-

Lanço um último olhar determinado a você antes de fechar a porta.

**-**

**-**

_Depois que Hinata saiu, eu abri um largo sorriso._

_Sabia que sua fuga da madrugada era diferente hoje._

_Senão, ela não teria ficado sentada ali tanto tempo me olhando fingir dormir._

_Não que ela soubesse disso._

_Mas não faz diferença._

_Eu nunca duvidei dela._

_Nunca._

_Mal posso esperar por hoje de manhã._

-

-

**FIM**

-

-

**Gentem! Eu nem acredito que escrevi essa songfic! **

**Outro dia, prestando a atenção na letra dessa música, me veio à cabeça Naruto e Hinata!**

**Fiquei um pouco receosa de escrever, por que nunca trabalhei com esse casal, então pensei: 'Caramba, por onde eu começo?'**

**Mas depois que comecei , tudo foi saindo naturalmente. Uma hora exatamente para terminá-la.**

**Ah sim, a música é "Save from Myself" da Christina Aguilera ¬¬**

**(Mesmo assim, ouçam, é muito bonita ) XD**

**E então, o que acharam?**

**Estou curiosa para saber a opinião de vocês, por que eu gostei muito de escrever essa fic.**

**Reviews! :D**


End file.
